Republic of Murdoch
"Republic of Murdoch" is the eighth episode of the seventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the eighty-sixth episode of the series. Summary The episode opens as Constable Crabtree chases a suspect in order to arrest him, but the man whacks him over the head with a plank and escapes. Crabtree returns to the scene of the crime where policemen are removing a body, and reveals that the murder suspect got away. Constable Higgins then tells to Murdoch and Crabtree that the murder victim's name is Peter Farrelly. Murdoch shows Crabtree a strip of linen paper that he found in Peter's hand. Murdoch shows Inspector Brackenreid what seems to be a part of a series of letters on the linen paper. However, Brackenreid does not show much interest due to his son, John, putting on a show with his friends, and is quite excited about it, and leaves the investigation in his capable hands. Emily reveals to Murdoch from Peter's autopsy that the victim was beaten to death, suffering a bite as well. This leads Murdoch to hypothesize that there was a fight between victim as suspect. Murdoch catches the constables making Higgins drink a bottle of rum from the victim's suitcase, and at first admonishes them for contaminating evidence. George then explains to Murdoch that he had a theory that both victim and murderer were from Newfoundland. When George caught up to the suspect, he spoke with a Newfoundland accent, and the rum was just proven to be from the same place as well by Henry's reaction. Another key factor was the testimony of a witness within earshot, who confirmed they were speaking with accents of some sort. As Murdoch asks if there was anything else, Higgins gives him a bottle found at the scene, containing chloral hydrate. Knowing that chloral hydrate was used by criminals to render their victims unconscious, Murdoch congratulates George and sends him to talk to the night clerk, then entrusts Higgins in deciphering the series of letters. Brackenreid visits Dr. Julia Ogden's office for some advice after his son's play. At first being hesitant about the topic, Brackenreid admits he believes that his son, John, might be a Nancy (homosexual) boy. Julia was quite shocked, but after prodding gently, Brackenreid reveals that it was an Oscar Wilde play and his son played "Lady Bracknell," with great gusto. Brackenreid asks Julia to keep the matter a secret, and to have a talk with John to see what she thinks. Murdoch and Crabtree visit a home owned by Ezekiel Farrelly after Crabtree was given more information from his interrogations. However, the pair to find the home empty. Looking around for evidence, they discover wine glasses with poison in them. They are about to take their leave when a loud noise echoes through the house. Crabtree runs to see who it is and it turns out to be the same man Crabtree chased earlier. Unfortunately Crabtree once again loses the man. Julia meets with John and tries to gauge his personality, coming to the personal conclusion that John wasn't a "Nancy," or questioning his sexuality, but just having fun in the play. After the second incident Higgins is working hard back at the stationhouse and reveals to George the first two words he's deciphered. However, George is able to take what Higgins found and finish the sentence due to him figuring out there were numbers among the letters. This reveals the true message, 'John Roberts 5th June 1720.' The detective comes along, and seeing the message, praises Higgins for his good work, though George should have been thanked as well. Brackenreid personally calls Julia into his office after the appointment to hear her diagnosis. However, he still doubts that John isn't homosexual despite Julia's soothing words. Crabtree enthusiastically tells a story to Murdoch about a pirate called John Roberts and his trip to Newfoundland on November 5th, 1720. It was believed that he'd hidden his treasure somewhere in the colony before his death, giving Murdoch a motive for murder. Constable Jackson interrupts Murdoch and Crabtree's discussion to reveal that the murderer is heading on a train to go on a ship to Newfoundland. As a result, Murdoch and Crabtree are forced to take a road trip to find Peter Farrelly's killer. Murdoch and Crabtree speak to Newfoundland police and show pictures of both victim and suspect. They find out the man they thought was Ezekiel Farrelly was actually a local layabout known as Jacob Doyle, but the officer was able to confirm that their victim was Peter Farrelly. The officer tells them of the feud between the West Bay and East Bay Farrellys, and gives them permission to arrest Jacob Doyle and Ezekiel Farrelly, but the latter only with evidence. Afterwards, Murdoch and Crabtree visit Peter's widowed wife, Eunice Farrelly, in her antique shop. She confirms she feared the worst when her husband didn't send her a message from Toronto, then tells them that Doyle had tried to sell it to Peter and he'd tried to buy it for five times the amount it was worth. Doyle then took his leave, and Peter soon followed to buy the parchment. When asked where it came from, Eunice says that Jacob won the linen paper from a poker game with Clay Murphy. Murphy recounts his poker game with Doyle, how he thought he was about to win so he bet the linen piece. Instead, Jacob Doyle won and took his winnings. A bit rueful, he admits he found the linen piece in his cellar, and the family that owned the house before his grandfather was named Farrelly. Crabtree suddenly recalls that as a boy his aunt read him a story about the Farrelly brothers, and decides it's high time Murdoch met his maternal relatives. When they reach the house, the older women dote over him in delight, meeting Murdoch with a great deal of enthusiasm. Crabtree asks after Aunt Azelia, and his aunts state she's "entertaining." Soon after, an older man is seen exiting the house, and Murdoch begins to realize the profession of Crabtree's "aunts." Afterwards, Aunt Azelia comes out and greets the callers, and finds the book she used to read to Crabtree, remarking that it was a customer named Farrelly who'd given it to her. There, the background to the Farrelly conflict is explained, as three brothers who fought each other constantly. Their father created the linen map and split it into three pieces, hoping it'd force them to work together to find the treasure. However, after one of the brothers dies, the other two discover he had hidden his piece. Aunt Azelia comments that she was to marry that West Bay Farrelly, but he died in a storm. Back in Toronto, Brackenreid is shocked to discover his son John has a black eye and a swollen lip. He explains proudly that he got into a fight with the biggest boy in school. At first he wonders if his father is angry, but Brackenreid assures him with a sort of pride that as long as he gave it his best, he was proud of him. John leaves, quite relieved, while Brackenreid watches him go, just the opposite. In Newfoundland, Murdoch bikes to the hangout of the West Bay Farrellys to question them about the whereabouts of Ezekiel Farrelly. The man who responds says there's no "Zeke Farrelly," here, though Murdoch tells them he's wanted for murder. The use of a familiar nickname leads Murdoch to deduce that the West Bay Farrellys know Ezekiel's location, and attempts to question them further. Instead, the West Bay Farrellys start fighting with the detective is dissuade him otherwise. Murdoch is heavily outnumbered, yet uses his intelligence to strategically move through the bigger, heavier crew. Suddenly, Jake Doyle comes to his rescue, helping to beat off a few men, and they escape together on Murdoch's bike. Inspector Brackenreid goes to see Julia at her workplace, telling her about John's fight and injuries. Both express surprise, as John is a more peaceful and quiet boy. Brackenreid explains he was first proud of him, but then tells Julia that he found out John picked on the biggest boy in school. Julia realizes that the inspector's son deliberately provoked the boy to prove he wasn't a sissy, which Brackenreid already figured out. She outlines how his approval is important to John, and he's willing to go to extreme lengths to get it. Crabtree meets Murdoch and sees Jacob Doyle, greeting him icily. The constable to about to arrest Doyle, but Murdoch explains Doyle saved him, and tells Crabtree of a plan to lure Ezekiel Farrelly out of hiding and catch him, without having to go through his tough family. Crabtree poses as an East Bay Farrelly in possession of part of the linen map, seeking to sell it to Ezekiel Farrelly. The West Bay Farrellys welcome him and party, drinking and dancing. Crabtree becomes wasted and loses consciousness, and awakens with a dead fish in his pocket instead of the linen map. Reporting to Murdoch and Doyle that the Farrellys took the bait, George is a bit hung over, but insists he'll be fine. The three stake out the location, and spy a man with a contraption in a nearby location. At first believing it to be Ezekiel Farrelly, instead it's Guglielmo Marconi, who's planning to set up a wireless telegram on Signal Hill. Murdoch becomes a little starstruck, however the three men soon spot the real Ezekiel Farrelly and give chase. Ezekiel falls over a cliff, the map in his grip. Murdoch chooses to save him instead of the map, and it plummets to the waters below. Jacob mourns the map's loss, staring into the distance. In Toronto, Brackenreid and John have a serious face to face talk, and John tells his father he might go out for rugby. Brackenreid then tells him, honestly, that all he and his wife care about is that John is true to himself, not trying to fake it for anyone. John brightens, and tells his father he's thinking of putting on another play, Antony and Cleopatra. When Brackenreid tentatively questions what part he wants, John decides on Antony, because he has better lines, pleasing his father. Giving their report to the police chief, Murdoch and George leave Ezekiel in his custody for a few hours while they say their good-byes to George's aunts. When Murdoch questions George about his aunts' origins, George explains the reverend who had raised him had seen that the prostitutes had a hard life, especially in Newfoundland. He allowed them to set up in his rectory, as long as they ran a respectable business (all customers wore a tie). The aunts also had to save their money, look out for one another, and go to church every Sunday. Murdoch notes the reverend was a wise man, and Crabtree agrees.'' Character Revelations * John Brackenreid enjoys acting * George's "aunts" are actually prostitutes: they called themselves The Flower Girls of Flower Hill, their gentlemen callers would bring the flower of the girl he was calling on. Murdoch tells George his Reverend was a very wise man. Continuity * The origins of George's aunts and his own childhood is revealed during the time spent in Newfoundland. Historical References *References to Guglielmo Marconi wanting to set up a wireless telegram on Signal Hill. *When Higgins to attempting to figure out the letters on the piece of parchment, Crabtree comments this would make a great game, called "Scramble," a reference to modern-day Scrabble. *When Brackenreid is talking to Julia Ogden about his son's play, he mentions that it was an Oscar Wilde play and his portrayed "Lady Bracknell," indicating the play being "The Importance of Being Earnest," a still popular hit today. Trivia *Previously, George's aunts were a running gag throughout the show. *This is the first of the two CBC crossover episodes between Murdoch Mysteries and ''Republic of Doyle. In this one, Jacob Doyle (Jake Doyle on RoD) appears on Murdoch Mysteries. In the second one, Bill Murdoch (William Murdoch on Murdoch Mysteries) appears in an episode of RoD "If the Shoe Fits", which aired on January 29, 2014. Both episodes climax in the same location with the suspect dangling over a cliff edge, and subsequently dropping their treasure. At the end of RoD episode, Murdoch asks Doyle "Is it just me, or does it feel like we've done this before?" To which Doyle responds, "I don't know. Maybe in another life, bud." Errors References * Republic of Doyle (2010) (TV Series) * Same Jake Doyle but set in the 1900s. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Charles Vandervaart as John Brackenreid Kristian Bruun as Slugger Jackson Guest Cast Allan Hawco as Jacob Doyle Jason Card as Guglielmo Marconi Tamara Bernier Evans as Aunt Azelia Karen Skidmore as Aunt Daisy Caroline Gillis as Aunt Marigold Dave Sullivan as Westbay Farrelly Dana Puddicombe as Eunice Farrelly James Binkley as Ezekiel Farrelly Jean Daigle as St. John's Policeman Darren Hynes as Clay Murphy Other Cast Jesse Griffiths as Man (Uncredited) Gallery nfl1.png nfl2.png nfl4.jpg nfl5.jpg nfl6.jpg Category:Season Seven